


The Pleasures of A Text Message

by hellinredheels



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Mattex, Mattexkinkathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellinredheels/pseuds/hellinredheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started during a party right after the premier of the Season 7 Finale with friends and crew members.</p><p>He had confessed to her about his plans on leaving Who then and that might had been the cause that started their little texting game...</p><p>It might also have been the few drinks that they’ve drank that night or the desperation that they might not see each other as much anymore (if not at all). But when one of them texted the other to head to the bar’s women’s bathroom in 5 mins, there were no hesitations at all as they locked themselves in one of the stalls, mouths crashing and arms clinging desperately around each other.</p><p>They had settled on this little game for now, afraid that the other might not feel anything beyond sexual attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasures of A Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a better title, sorry. I know I'm lame that way...enjoy? :D

He glanced at his phone for the second time that day.

 

_Nearest Library, Top Floor x -A_

 

Looking up at the rear view mirror for last minute checks, he smoothed down his hair and checked his breath before climbing out of his car. The library only had 3 floors, and thankfully, there were only few people there. He put on his sunglasses to hide his face and rushed up the stairs to the top floor. His face broke into a smirk when he saw her standing between two bookshelves, looking absolutely gorgeous in a translucent white shirt and a loose floral skirt. He gazed hungrily at her, her wild golden curls framing her delicate features, her clothes barely hiding the curves and contours of her well-formed body. He licked his lips when they suddenly turned dry.

 

It started during a party right after the premier of the Season 7 Finale with friends and crew members. He had confessed to her about his plans on leaving Who then and that might had been the cause that started their little texting game. It might also have been the few drinks that they’ve drank that night or the desperation that they might not see each other as much anymore (if not at all). But when one of them texted the other to head to the bar’s women’s bathroom in 5 mins, there were no hesitations at all as they locked themselves in one of the stalls, mouths crashing and arms clinging desperately around each other. They had settled on this little game for now, afraid that the other might not feel anything beyond sexual attraction.

 

But even with that fear, Matt couldn’t help but debate with himself if he should cross that line or not. Part of him was still scared of ruining what they had but the other part wanted to risk the chance of possibly having more...he just needed to find the right time…? Maybe the 50th? He chuckled sardonically.

 

Walking up behind her, his smirk grew even more when he noticed that she was too preoccupied with a book to notice him approaching.

 

He felt her jump slightly when his hands rested on her hips.

 

“Well, hello, darling. I was just finishing a chapter.”

 

“Oh, no. Please do carry on.” He whispered in her ear, keeping her in place when she was about to turn around.

 

“I’ll hardly be able to co-concentrate...when..ah-” He had pressed himself so close to her that she could feel his growing lust. One of his hand had slowly pulled up her skirt to touch the smooth, silky skin underneath. He made sure to do that on the side facing the wall incase someone passed by. At the moment, they just look like a cute couple reading a book together.

 

“Keep on reading, love. Least they’ll notice we’re doing something very, very naughty, eh?”

His voice was deep and low, sending a delicious shiver up her spine.

 

She smirked and replied in a purr. “Oh, but we are, darling.”

 

He chuckled. “Yes, we definitely are.”

 

His hand snaked towards her front only to meet soft curls at the apex between her legs instead of the lacy fabric that she usually wore. “Such a naughty girl, Kingston. No knickers?”

 

“Thought you’d like that, darling.” She rubbed herself against the straining bulge in his pants for emphasis, making him groan.

 

They suddenly tensed when they heard footsteps, and like the actors that they were, pretended as if they’re both casually reading together the book that Alex was holding.

 

Just then, a young girl in a ponytail with glasses too big for her face and carrying too many books for her size, passed by and asked if they needed help on anything.

 

“Oh, no we’re fine, thank you, dear.”

 

Alex smiled her brightest smile at her while Matt looked as if he was too engrossed with what he was reading that he did not bother looking up.

 

The girl smiled back and nodded before sliding one of the books from the stack she was holding into an empty spot in one of the shelves.

 

Alex gave a sigh of relief when she left, but it was immediately replaced by a gasp and a tiny moan when he felt one of Matt’s fingers trace her slick folds.

 

“Not too loud, love.” He said, gently nibbling her ear.

 

“Tease.”

 

Her grip on the book tightened when he pushed in one finger. Two. Then three.

 

As he started thrusting them back and forth inside her, his thumb caressed and rubbed at her clit, forcing herself to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from moaning out loud.

 

“That’s it, love. Let’s not let Ms. Ponytail see you with that sinful look on your face.”

 

He kissed her neck, his other hand moving under her shirt to snake up her body and cup her full breast. She felt so good in his hand, so perfect. And when he curled his fingers inside her, it was all she could do to not let out a loud moan of pleasure. She tasted blood on her lips.

 

As his fingers started to move faster, so did her panting. She was almost there, so so close. She felt her walls clench and unclench around him and couldn’t help the groan of frustration when he suddenly pulled them out.

 

She turned around in confusion, only to see him licking and sucking her wetness from his fingers. She pulled him towards the wall at the other end of the shelves and kissed him then, tasting herself on his lips. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and sucked on hers as if he couldn’t get enough of it. Their hands fumbled at the zipper of his pants and he groaned in pleasure when her fingers finally found him.

 

“Not too loud, darling. We don’t want the whole library to hear such improper sounds now, do we?” She threw back his remark earlier and he smirked before he claimed her lips again.

 

As she pulled him out of his pants, she nibbled seductively at his jaw and kneeled down to lick long and hard at his tip, forcing out another groan from his lips. He was forced to lean on the wall behind her for support when her mouth closed around him, hot, wet, and amazing.

 

“Oh. God. Alex.”

 

When she started pumping him in her mouth, he buried his fingers in her hair, careful not to hold on too tightly. He felt himself start to spiral and build as her pumping went faster and faster.

 

“Alex...ah!” She suddenly pulled away, and stood up before whispering in such a sinful voice that he almost came right then and there. “Fuck me from behind, darling. Fuck me fast and hard.”

 

She turned around and hiked up her skirt, so wet and ready for him.

 

Without hesitation, he thrust deep and hard into her hot, slick folds, making her arch her back in pleasure. He could feel her walls stretch around him deliciously as he pushed himself to the hilt. His hands moved their way up her shirt to cup her breasts, squeezing and rubbing her nipples between his fingers.

 

“God, you feel so damn good, love.”

 

“Shut up, darling and fuck me.” She hissed. To keep herself from moaning louder and louder, she took one of his hands from her breast and slid one finger into her mouth, sucking at it with vigor.

 

They were both already on the edge of climax, and it only took them a few more minutes before they reached their peak and exploded. Matt bit her shoulder to keep himself from shouting out as he spilled himself inside her. She threw her head back against him and sucked long and hard on his finger when she reached hers, riding him as her climax washed over her. They slumped into each other, sated and content.

 

After their breathing calmed, he watched her fix her hair and clothes before taking out a pair of lacy underwear from a purse she had tucked earlier into one of the shelves. She slipped it on and gave him a wink, then leaned in to purr into his ear, “Thank you for the treat, darling. See you later.” Alex kissed Matt long and leisurely before heading out first.

 

He felt himself strain his pants again. “Always a pleasure, love.”

 

He couldn’t help the grin on his face as he watched her sashay away. Smoothing down his hair, he waited a few more minutes to calm himself down before casually walking out of the shelves towards the stairs.  He almost bumped into Ms. Ponytails who murmured an apology and hurried out of his way, still carrying her stack of books.

 

He snorted and pulled out his phone.

 

_I think Ms. Ponytail heard us -M_

 

His phone beeped just as he slid into his car.

 

_I guess it’ll be a long while before we can use that library again x -A_

 

He smirked and shot back a reply. _We can always use one of the hundred others that are available...but then again, you might already have a different venue in mind xx -M_

 

_We shall see ;) xx -A_

 

\-------

 

Alex pulled out the billion pins supporting her hair to put it back down. They had just finished another successful performance of the scottish play, and she was still in high spirits from all the applause they received from the audience when her phone suddenly rang to announce a text message.

 

Pulling out the last pin from her hair, she massaged her head before opening the message.

 

_DW Proms, backstage, during Song for Fifty x -M_

 

She couldn’t help but grin broadly. It had been a while since she had straightened her hair as a disguise.

 

_I’ll be there in a lovely green gown, a nice pair of heels, and your overly large glasses. Nothing else. x -A_

 

Fin.

 

 

 


End file.
